Danger is near
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: In the thunder battle scene what if all does not go as well and one member of the company is separated from the rest.Will he survive? And will Thorin put his views of the elves aside to save him?


THIS IS A ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHEN WATCHING THE HOBBIT:AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT!

**KILI POV:**

I hear Fili shout as he reaches for me, I extend my arm and to my dismay we were being pulled apart, and I could no longer reach for him or even jump to him.  
I shout but the wind carries away my voice.  
I look over to see the half of the company that was left with me was running towards the edge of the stone giants leg and were jumping to the safety of the rock path. I run following but just as I was going to jump, the leg I was stood on moved backwards, I go flying backwards and land on my arm and I felt the sudden pain in my left wrist, I shout in pain but once again the wind carried it away and no one could hear it. I stand on wobbly legs and look around and spot what looked like another part of the stone path, then came the sudden hit and the stone giant wavered for a minute before it took a step back, I surge through the air and land on the cliff edge with a moan as I heard my ribs crack. I use all the muscle I could muster from one hand and pulled myself up, once I was up, I was breathless and breathing was difficult and painful, my breaths were low and shallow, the pain in my wrist had heightened after it hit the stone edge, I stand once again the energy draining out of me in just this simple task.

I look around again and spot Fili and the other half of the company; they were clinging to the stone giant's leg fiercely as the giant stumbled and then to my horror the stone giant was hit so hard it came crashing down towards the cliff edge  
"No!" I roar desperately I as I saw the leg crash into the rocks, crushing my brother and some of my friends.  
I felt tears building in my eyes, but then the stone giant fell backwards and to my surprise and joy, on the stone path lay Fili with half the company. I let out a breath of relief but it soon turned to a shout of both shock and pain as the path I was on moved suddenly ,and I realise I was not stood on a path but a stone giants leg. I fell forward rolling off the edge, I shout desperately as I clung on with one hand, it slipping dangerously as I hung there.  
"Fili! Uncle!" I shout hopelessly as my hand slips and I go plummeting downwards, in till SMACK and the world around me was no more.

**FILI POV: **

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Thorin leading the other half of the company to jump from the stone giants other leg. I cling onto the rock like there was no tomorrow. _That might turn true_. I think as the stone giant falls forward  
_I'm sorry Kee!_ I think as the leg I was on came crashing into the wall, but to my surprise the stone giant fell backwards leaving us unscathed lying on the path. I instantly stand searching for Kili, but to my dismay I couldn't spot him anywhere.  
"Kili?" I shout but he was nowhere to be seen, I turn to Thorin who had just saved Bilbo's life and ask him;  
"Uncle where's kili?" and then I hear it the unmistakable shout which I only knew as Kili, I look up and to my horror I see the stone giant we had just occupied go smashing into another, then I saw him. He fell forwards with a surprised shout and rolled off the edge, he clung desperately with one hand but I could see his hand slipping. Then I heard him shout  
"Fili! Uncle!" and to my dread I watch helplessly as his grip slips and he goes plummeting to the floor.  
"KILI!" I shout as I run around the path, Thorin's footstep's right behind me  
_what if he's dead? _I think but push it down instantly,  
_no don't be stupid, he can't die he promised._ I think as we got to the part of the path in which Kili was right below us  
"Kee?"  
_please be alive, please be alive._ I think as tears form in my eyes and I blink them away.  
"Kee?" I try again but this time to my relief I heard a moan.  
"Uncle! He's alive!" I say and I couldn't contain the joy from my voice.  
"we have to get to him!"I say as I walk to the edge of the path and was ready to start climbing down towards Kili, but I felt a pair of hands pulled me back.  
"Fili you can't just go down there "I hear Dwalin say.  
"But I need to get to him!"  
"Fili we need to plan this you can't just go to him"  
"He's hurt, Uncle! I need to help him!"  
"And we will, just we need to plan this"  
"Fine-"But I was cut off when I hear  
"Fee?" I rush to the side of the path once again; he was struggling to sit up, confusion written all over his face.

**KILI POV:**  
I hear a buzzing noise which I soon recognise as someone shouting my name, I moan in pain. Everything hurt. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, and it hurt to live. The voices got louder as my mind cleared and the mist that enveloped my brain disappeared. Then I could hear them clearly, Fili,Uncle and Dwalin. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I knew it was about me.  
"Fili?" I try but I find my voice croaky and quiet I barely heard it, I clear my voice and try again "Fee?" It hurt to speak but finally I saw his face.  
"Kili!" He shouts and soon adds  
"how hurt are you?" he says as I struggle to my knees and try to stand but soon found myself shouting in pain as my leg gives in to the pain and I collapse to the floor and shout again as I land on my ribs.  
"Kee?" I hear Fili shout down.  
"Thorin is coming down! Just stay still; it won't be long "I hear him say as I grunt my teeth together to prevent myself shouting as I sit up. I look down at my leg and to my shock, I saw blood leek through my trouser leg, I slowly lean forward ignoring the throbbing pain of my ribs. I pull up my trouser leg and see what caused all the blood; a deep wound ran from my knee to my ankle. I look up to see Fili had moved from the edge of the path and out of my view  
"FILI?" I shout and in seconds he was there again  
"are you oka- Oh my... Thorin!"  
"what?" I hear Thorin say then he was stood by Fili  
"Uncle! His leg!" Fili says panic in his voice  
"oh... Dwalin,Balin get the rope ready, I need to get to him now!" I hear Thorin shout as Dwalin came into view followed by Balin ,Bofur and Bombur. Then Thorin attached the rope around his abdomen and started to climb down,it was a slow process, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin lowered Thorin down while Bofur gave them more rope, and soon enough Thorin was by my side.  
"Kili? Where are you hurt except for your leg?"  
"My rib's and my left arm"  
"I need to get you to Oin, and the only way to do that is to lift you up there but it's going to hurt your ribs"  
"I'll be fine, just get me up" I say as Thorin ties the rope around me and soon I hear him say "Okay, pull him up!" And then I felt the rope start to pull me up and I felt it squeeze my ribs and I moan in pain. It didn't take long till I was up and lying by my brother. Soon Thorin was once again by my side and he shouts for Oin. Oin is soon over and is on his knees next to me inspecting my wrist, it had swelled but it didn't look to bad, but to my relief Oin said  
"No bones have been broken but the ligament has been torn, and will need to be in a splint for 2 weeks." He says as he carries on his inspection he winced as he rolled up my trouser leg  
"This wound is deep and needs to be cleaned and stitched before infection sets in" Then he checks over my ribs, poking and prodding in till he got to one really sensitive place were the pain was to immense and I felt my head going dizzy, I shout again as he pokes harder  
"He has two broken ribs, and they will heal by themselves, but that is not what I'm worried about, It seems one of the broken ribs has punctured his lung and that is why his breathing is shallow and painful, I do not think i am capable of curing this, we need help  
"He says but it seemed Thorin wasn't paying attention because he said  
"we still need to get out of this rain, to treat Kili's wounds"  
"We need to get him somewhere safe!"Fili says and then adds "What if we went back to Rivendale? We can get help from Elrond"  
"No! Oin can treat him!"  
"Have you not been listening Uncle? Oin said he can't treat him! Kili's punctured his lungs! Oin cannot fix it! We need help and we are taking him to Rivendale!"  
"No, we do not need the help of elves!" Just as he said this a shiver went through my body and I had just realised how cold I was, and the shivering increased as Oin explained to Thorin that I would need more than dwarfish healing. Then a sudden wave of pain hit me and pain exploded over my body, I shout and this seemed to make it worse and I fell into a fit of coughing, when the coughing ceased I breathed hard, wheezing trying to control my breathing again.  
"kili?" I hear Thorin say  
"hur..ts...nee..d help...hard to br..eath"  
"Please, Uncle. Put aside your hatred for elves this once. We need their help! Kili needs there help! Please Uncle he could die!" Fili says and I hear his speech wobble as tears threaten to fall.  
"Fine, quick. Everyone hurry" He says as he stands, and I feel Fili scoop me up like he did when I was a dwarfing and he would carry me home after I got hurt.  
"Just hang on Nadadith, It won't be long and you will be healed and back on your feet again"  
"mmm" I answer as I rest my head on his chest,the day was catching up on me and I felt all the energy drain from me and all I wanted to do was fall asleep,next to my brother, knowing he would keep me safe. And on that thought I felt my eyes slip closed and soon I was asleep.

**FILI POV:**  
I start to panic when I look down and see his eyes were closed.  
"Don't panic,Fili. He is exhausted, he is asleep and it might be for the best."Oin say's and i let out a breath of relief.

**THORIN POV:**  
Soon enough, (or too soon for my liking) I spot Rivendale in the distance, I look back to Fili and see Kili had fallen asleep in Fili's arms.  
"Not far now,Fili!" I shot to him and carry on walking. It only took half an hour and we were climbing down the rock path down to Rivendale we had just walked 5 hours before. I stride to the palace gates and spot the guard, as soon I was with him I demand  
"get Elrond and tell him it's an emergency and it is Thorin Oakenshield!" Then the guard run's off and five minutes later Elrond was striding down the steps.  
"Thorin, I did not expect to see you so soon"  
"I need help, my youngest nephew, he needs help. Please, Oin says his wound needs to be stitched and cleaned, his wrist needs to be splinted and Oin fear's a rib has punctured a lung"  
"Of Course come! This way!" He says and Fili follows behind. 

**FILI POV:**  
I follow closely behind Elrond,and soon we came to a door which he strode through and gestured to the bed in which I laid Kili down and sat in the chair by him as Thorin strode in and Elrond got to work. He made sure Kili was unconscious before he cleaned out his leg and stitched it.  
Next came his wrist in which he wrapped weird looking splint around Kili's wrist. The next step was not as easy as the first two, and I watched in amazement as Elrond talked in his language, and soon he stretched his back and announced  
"he should be fine now, I have stopped any internal bleeding and the hole in which the rib punctured has been sealed the rest is up to healing. Thorin can we talk?"  
He add's as Thorin follow him out.  
I felt all my energy disappear and I felt sleepy, the day's events finally catching up on me. I lay my head on kili's un-injured arm and soon I found myself sleeping, glad my brother would be fine.

**KILI POV:**   
I woke; my eye's blinking at the sudden brightness of the day. My head cleared and I could feel something heavy on my arm, I look down and spot him, his golden locks covering his face but I still instantly recognised him.  
"Fili?" I try but it came out a whisper as my dry throat couldn't take any more than that. Instead of saying his name I moved my arm and tried my voice again  
"Fee?" And too my relief I hear him reply  
"two more minutes" But I carry on shaking my arm and say  
"beauty sleep won't do anything to your ugly face" and then to my relief his head shot up  
"Kee!" he says, his voice full of joy and he envelopes me in a hug I groan as my ribs protest and Fili pulls back and say's  
"I'm sorry. I just can't believe your going to be okay"  
"you can't get rid of this majestic awesomeness that easily" I say as Fili gives me a watery laugh.  
"never do that again! I was so scared, you could have died!"  
"But I didn't, brother. We made a promise many years ago that we wouldn't leave one behind. That we are in this together. I cannot guarantee not being injured but I will try not to if I can help it"  
"Thank god, your aright, what would I do without you?"  
"well without me, who would keep you out of trouble,and who would endure you not counting me? and I do so while still managing to stay a sexy dwarf, may I add, "  
"of course you do. and,thank you, little brother"  
"Your welcome, and Fili?"  
"Yes?"he answers as I move over so he can slip in by me,and I move closer to him.  
"love you" I say as my eyes flutter closed once more but just before I fell asleep I hear his murmured reply;  
"love you too, Kee. Always."  
**  
yey :D another one-shot! :D please review! and if you could go check out my other 2 hobbit fics, there will be a hug from kili and fili waiting for you ! Thankyou! x**


End file.
